Safe and Sound
by Hyperglizemia
Summary: Hunger Games AU. "Matar para vivir. Un oscuro recordatorio de que nadie puede sobrepasar el poder del Capitolio. Esos son los Juegos del Hambre". Rivaille se ha presentado como voluntario en el 74º año de los Juegos, tomando el lugar de su hermana menor, Isabel. Ahora, y en medio de la Arena, deberá luchar por su supervivencia en contra de los otros veintitrés Tributos.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** y **The Hunger Games** no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, **Hajime Isayama** y **Suzanne Collins**. He estado anhleando hacer este crossover AU desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora finalmente se ha presentado la oportunidad de concretarlo. Advierto que puede que en algunos momentos —más por el fluir de la trama que otra cosa— quizás haya algo de OoC en los personajes. Me disculpo de antemano si algo como esto sucede. Así mismo, me he visto en la obligación de modificar mínimamente una de las reglas del Universo de THG, en donde la exigencia de Tributos "Hombre-Mujer" ya no tiene ese peso. Espero que ello no cause mayores problemas.

Fuera de eso, la historia tiene un fluir paralelo a como es la original del libro/película. Es probable que el ritmo sea muy similar, pero en ocasiones me desenvolveré en mis propias ideas, para hacerlo todo más dinámico y no un simple calco.

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**I**

* * *

He abierto los ojos, acostumbrado ya a la escena que cada día logro captar durante las gélidas mañanas. Me remuevo con pereza, con hastío, intentando convocar a un sueño que quizás esté ya demasiado distante como para que siquiera pueda, nuevamente, caer con todo su peso en mí. Pestañeo y observo el techo cafeíno que se me alza sobre el rostro, tan cerca que puedo sentir el hedor repulsivo que desprende y pareciera crear la ilusión de que la madera cederá en cualquiera minuto para caernos encima. El olor a musgo y árbol viejo me revuelve el estómago mientras me aseguro a mí mismo que deberé limpiar ese maldito sector antes de que comience la temporada de lluvias: En cuanto las primeras gotas empiecen a asomarse, lo más probable es que acabemos nadando entremedio de nuestras propias pertenencias. Las filtraciones siempre han sido una maldición en esta jodida casa, pero siempre hay una forma u otra de evitar que la inundación no se propague de forma peligrosa. De todos modos, no permitiré que esa porquería invada el escaso espacio que hemos logrado conseguir.

Bostezo, estiro los brazos y entonces me levanto, retirando las sábanas humedecidas por el frío y posicionándolas en una valla que hemos colocado en el exterior de la casucha, esperando que al menos logre hacerse aunque sea de los débiles rayos del sol mañanero. No quiero dormir con una cubierta helada esta noche de nuevo, y aún si la solución sería que cogiese una frazada más abrigadora, he terminado cediendo la única que tenemos a Isabel. Nunca me he caracterizado por ser así de benevolente, pero, al menos en estos casos, prefiero que ella la obtenga, porque la necesita más. Puedo resistir el frío, porque he vivido soportándolo. Farlan lo hace también, y es probable que tampoco ceda rápidamente a los resfriados; pero el caso de Isabel es diferente. Aún si mantiene la energía e intenta mostrarse fuerte, todas las veces que ha caído en las temporadas invernales es la prueba de que su salud no es aún del todo estable.

He pensado en ello cuando soy capaz de visualizarla, recostada, abrazada del montón de trapos atiborrados que utiliza como almohada y manteniendo una expresión tranquila y sosegada. Farlan aparece detrás de mí, con la chaqueta encima, acompañado de sus objetos de trabajo en mano y el cabello peinado de esa forma tan particular suya y que ha provocado —más de una vez— a la mirada burlesca de las personas en nuestro distrito. Lanza una mirada fugaz hasta la apariencia angelical de Isabel, como si estuviese pensando que realmente es un milagro que se esté quieta por un rato. A mí no me importa, en verdad. Pero él es el único que parece mantener el raciocinio y orden de esta casa, mientras la pequeña niña de las coletas —ahora dormida— se dedica a corretear por ahí e ir a la escuela cuando se le da la gana, y yo a volver siempre con algún diminuto festín recién adquirido de la caza matutina o limpiar nuestro reducido hogar porque la suciedad me desagrada. Él es la cocina, el vigilante de que Isabel haga sus jodidas tareas y el que parece molestarse cuando llego demasiado tarde del bosque, aun si nunca hemos tenido alguna grave diferencia. A veces, Isabel lo molesta diciendo que parece un madre. Yo solo puedo pensar que es cierto y que, en realidad, el apodo le queda como anillo al dedo.

—¿Caza? —Cuestiona, mientras arregla algunas de sus chucherías y se las echa al hombro con la intención de dirigirse a su trabajo. Ayuda medio tiempo en la farmacia recientemente instaurada del Dr. Jaeger, acomodando las cajas de remedios y recibiendo una paga aceptable. Solo me he limitado a asentir ante la pregunta, mientras acabo de arreglarme la ropa y la fina chaqueta de cuero café que logré adquirir de la modista del distrito, a cambio de un zorro de buen pelaje que cacé hace algunos meses y fue la debilidad para ella.  
—Lo de todos los días ¿No? Tch. Creo que ya está de más la pregunta. —Replico, dirigiéndome hasta el morral de género colgando de un clavo en el rincón del cuarto y rellenándolo de algunas hogazas duras de pan.  
—Bueno, siempre sales con cada nueva cosa que me resulta difícil precisar que es lo que realmente harás durante el día. —Farlan empieza a masajear sus sienes, con gesto cansado— De todos modos, ya sabes, intenta volver temprano a casa.  
—Si quieres que vigile a Isabel y su tarea, creo que es mejor que seas tú el que vuelva temprano... Ya sabes, quién es ahora la "mami".  
—Por qué sois los dos así de dejados a veces, y no me digas "mami". —Suspira Farlan, antes de hacer un ademán fastidiado. Para mis adentros, es satisfactorio. Significa que no hay manera ante este tema y que será el único que siga encargándose de todo.  
—Esta bien. De todos modos, lo intentaré. No prometo nada.  
—¿Irás con Irvin? —Interrumpió, echándose el bolso al hombro.  
—¿Es que hay alguien más con quién ir? Oh, sí lo has encontrado recomiéndamelo, Irvin me pone de los putos nervios a veces con sus jodidas actitudes tan sosegadas. Mierda, ni que la caza fuera un maldito centro de reunión burocrático de cerdos. Ya lo veo poniéndose a charlar con las ardillas para comentarle que va a echárselas.

Farlan deja escapar un risilla que es, más bien, perceptible como un bufido.

—De todos modos, no creo que te moleste.  
—Bingo, te has ganado un premio, una hogaza de pan bien enmohecida y dura. Disfruta tu festín, campeón. —Respondo sarcástico, antes de coger el susodicho pan y lanzárselo a la cara, seguro de que sabrá cogerlo antes de que sea evidente el impacto.  
—Grandioso. Ya sabes, tal como estamos... Comer esto es realmente un premio. —Dijo con calma, antes de guardarse el pan en el bolsillo.  
—Ni que lo digas.

Paso la mano por el cabello desordenado, intentando arreglarlo aunque sea un poco, pero sin grandes resultados. Lo cierto es que no me importa tanto la apariencia mendiga que pueda tener, es, más bien, que no quiero que este pelo de mierda me haga cosquillas en la cara cuando sea el turno de disparar. La concentración es infalible al momento de coger las presas.

—Isabel ha dejado un trozo de queso en la mesa. Se lo han "regalado" en la escuela. Y queda algo de la pierna de jamón que te hurtaste de esos nobles que vinieron la otra vez. —Farlan avisa desde la cocina, anunciándome algo que ya sé muy bien.— Aun sigo cuestionando nuestra libertad penal.  
—Bueno, no es como que ellos lloren por una pierna menos. O un queso. —Contesto con liberalidad, antes de cortar un pedazo del lácteo y otro del de jamón, el cual está un tanto más grisáceo que la primera vez que lo tuvimos en la mesa. Lo observo detenidamente, recordando lo poco y nada suicida que fue robarlo a comparación de cuando cazo. No lo cogí de cualquiera, para ser más exactos, se lo saqué a unos Idiotas. Porque sólo esos podrían dejar comida tirada así nada más en un Distrito donde el hambre y la desnutrición son una de las principales causas de muerte durante el año. Tal como se ve: Un grupo de pelmazos con ropajes ridículos y en un carruaje exorbitante, casi presumiendo su dinero. Venían de visita hasta donde el alcalde, así que consideré que no pasarían demasiada hambre si me llevaba la pierna de jamón que ese sujeto gordo y repulsivo venía comiendo durante el camino y se había dejado dentro del transporte. No lo hizo a posta y lo sé, pero si creo que le valía un demonio la pierna de cerdo cuando bien podía disfrutar de una deliciosa y caliente cena con sabores más nuevos.

Estaba tan obeso que de seguro ha de tener miles más en su suculento refrigerador del Capitolio, por lo que dudo lamente mucho la pérdida.

Tal cual, me he hecho con la comida y ahora me dispongo a salir en dirección a la valla supuestamente electrificada que separa el pueblo del frondoso bosque que lo rodea. Es el lugar de encuentro que hemos precisado con Irvin, y donde usualmente nos reunimos con la disposición de escaquearnos entremedio de los árboles de culo grande y salir a cazar un rato.

Bueno, quizás hablar de los dos en cuanto a caza sea darle demasiado crédito a ese sujeto, porque quién dispara aquí soy yo, mientras él solo planea las estrategias de ataque y procura inventarse una que otra buena trampa de vez en cuando. O... espera, tal vez sí, tal vez sí merezca algo de crédito, pero no le des tanto. No será arrogante, pero tampoco quiero que de lugar a que crea que lo considero impresionante o qué basura.

Irvin Smith es un sujeto fornido, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que no entiendo como mierda ha acabado en el sector más pobre del Distrito 12, la Veta. Con tales rasgos así de finos, agregándole que utiliza un vocabulario bastante decente y educado, debería vivir en el sector más acomodado del pueblo, rodeado de panaderías, carnicerías y farmacias, los escasos lujos que puede darse el 12. Una vez que finalmente me decidí a preguntarle sobre eso, me respondió con una sonrisilla segura que esa clase de sitios no eran para él, que su familia creía firmemente que en la Veta se encontraba el verdadero núcleo del Distrito, y que prefería ser un minero como tantos otros del pueblo en lugar de un comerciante. Sólo pude bufar en ese momento, replicándole que no necesitábamos esa clase de actitud tan benevolente cuando siquiera era capaz de alimentarse a sí mismo gracias a la encantadora decisión de su familia y de él mismo, pero ahora siento que, cuando me percato de todo lo que ha sacrificado para estar aquí y ser uno más de los que se joden la espalda cada día, es un sujeto digno de admirar por cualquiera. Por mi parte, estoy seguro que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para coger mis cosas y largarme de este sitio, asegurar una vida mejor para mí mismo y, por qué no, a Isabel y Farlan. Lógicamente, peca de imposible.

Las ratas callejeras nacen callejeras, y mueren callejeras.

Sea como sea, Irvin y yo sabemos entendernos desde entonces. A pesar de que su actitud demasiado entregada me resulta más bien riesgosa si consideramos nuestras situaciones actuales, es una de las pocas personas —por no decir la única— en quién más puedo confiar. He depositado de todo en este tipo, y lo cierto es que tampoco me arrepiento. En esta clase de mundo desagradable donde las personas solo intentan asegurarse a sí mismas y ya no tienden una mano ni al vecino de al lado, algo de confianza entre dos simples seres humanos no hace mucho daño.

Entorno los ojos en cuanto veo a Irvin de pie ahí, más o menos oculto detrás de un árbol e intentando ser imperceptible ante los agentes de la paz que custodian nuestro Distrito, pero sí lo suficientemente visible para que al menos yo pueda localizarlo.

—Qué hay.  
—Te has tardado un poco más de lo usual, ¿No, Rivaille? —Cuestiona, con esa voz tan firme y entonada que tiene, mirándome desde arriba con sus putos metro ochenta centímetros o más de altura. Hijo del demonio.  
—A comparación de las veces que me has dejado esperando una hora arriba de ese maldito árbol y con agentes traje-lustroso pululando por ahí, creo que no ha sido nada. Velo como que estamos a mano ahora.  
—Ah, Rivaille. Ya sabes que tengo mis razones para eso y siempre he creído que sabes entenderlas. —_Y sí que las hay_. Cuando tienes tres niños pequeños que vestir, alimentar y llevar a la escuela porque su madre está un poco **muy** enferma, cualquier falta sería fácilmente excusada. Lo gracioso es que no es parte de la familia de Irvin: Son sus vecinos; pero él ha decidido echarles una mano porque hacia ya varios meses que un enfermedad desagradable se llevo a su propia madre y ahora está solo en casa, sin más compañía que esos críos y la susodicha señora que iba a ayudarle con la cena. Como la mujer se cogió una fea gripe, él decidió ayudar con los mocosos mientras se recupera. Bueno, si le sirve para sentirse más en familia, quién soy yo para cuestionarlo.  
—Ya entendí, joder. Mi error, te lo compensaré con una ardilla. La más chica eso sí.  
—Que avaro. —Bufa como si escondiese una risilla.  
—No te quejes, debería venderla.

Él no dice más, porque solo sonríe levemente divertido antes de señalarme que no hay moros en la costa y puedo sacar lo que necesito para nuestra caza. Asiento antes de introducir lentamente el brazo al interior del hueco del árbol, dando rápidamente con el carcaj de flechas y el arco que mantengo escondidos ahí, además del cuchillo. Si los agentes me vieran, estoy seguro de que acabaría hecho una porquería en el suelo por portar esta clase de armas que están prohibidas para los civiles. Si bien hace poco he podido dominar el disparo de las flechas y dar en el blanco de los objetivos cuando las lanzo, el cuchillo todavía me parece una opción más cómoda. Lo he usado mucho más tiempo, mientras que el arco lo acabé encontrando un día cualquiera, en el bosque. Estoy seguro de que debió pertenecer a otra persona, de seguro un desertor que escapaba de un Distrito o algo parecido. De cualquier modo, y aunque me cuestioné el hacerme con el arma, acabé cogiéndola por el simple hecho de que es más útil cuando de cazar se trata. Opté por practicar mis tiros desde ese día, los cuales en un principio daban mucho que desear. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, llegué a dominarlo.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, cargados con nuestros utensilios y alerta ante cada mínimo movimiento que pueda producirse en el suelo astillado. Irvin trae consigo una daga la cual sujeta con firmeza, así como también unos trozos de cuerda y liana para formar trampas. Yo, por mi parte, me aferro al arco y cargo el carcaj en mi hombro, alertando los oídos a cada pequeño ruidillo sospechoso.

Tal como se ve y en unas pocas horas, Irvin y yo terminamos cazando unos cuantos animalillos que son suficientes para hacer un buen trueque en el pueblo: Dos ardillas, Dos roedores, un conejo, y un pavo silvestre pequeño, pero muy bien alimentado.

Nos hacemos de la carga y la acomodamos sobre nuestras espaldas, antes de sentarnos por un rato en el musgo lechoso que se extiende bajo la sombra de un árbol, dispuestos a darnos un desayuno merecido después de tanto tiempo gastado en disparos y trampas. Saco las hogazas de pan que tomé de casa, así como el queso y el jamón que había robado la otra vez, y el cual Farlan vivirá recriminando. Por su parte, Irvin libera de su bolso un frasco de mermelada y un par de bayas pequeñas que recolectó durante el trayecto. No está mal para ser un desayuno improvisado. De todos modos, es más de lo que podría pedir a comparación de otras ocasiones en que solo podemos contentarnos con algo de leche.

Mientras comemos en silencio por unos momentos —Hemos hecho un pacto silencioso en el cual primero disfrutamos de poder echarnos algo de comida a la boca y luego nos dedicamos a conversar—, recuerdo que le debo una ardilla. Ante eso, quito la primera que encuentro y se la lanzo en lo que sigo masticando pan.

—Ten. Dije que iba a dártela.  
—Está bien, no la necesito. Quédatela. —La coge y me la extiende, intentando devolverla.  
—No me jodas Irvin, ya te la di. Lo que se da no se devuelve, o serás un desgraciado malagradecido. Llévatela ya y véndela, cométela, qué se yo.  
—Supongo que nada de lo diga te hará cambiar de opinión. —Dice, sonriendo vagamente otra vez y guardándola, resignado.  
—Vaya, al fin te dignas a conocerme un poco. —Ironizo, mientras sigo con nuestro "acogedor" picnic. Antes de tener suficiente tiempo para evitar el tema, él lo  
menciona.  
—Es algo que debía suceder dado todo este tiempo. Quién sabe, quizás sea la última vez que pueda demostrártelo.  
—Oh ya, no tienes ni para que recordarlo. —Respondo entredientes, consciente de hasta donde quiere llevar la conversación.— Entonces, ¿Nuestra última cena?  
—Desayuno, Rivaille.  
—Lo que sea.

Ambos entendemos qué es lo que trata de decir cada uno. Hoy será el día de la **Cosecha**, una elección que da lugar cada año y en donde seleccionan a un hombre y una mujer —Denominados _"Tributos"_— por Distrito. Una vez realizado el sorteo, los elegidos viajan al Capitolio y se enfrentan en el afamado evento conocido como los _Juegos del Hambre_. Dichos juegos son un vanagloriado espectáculo que se emite a través de red televisiva, y cuyo guión se basa en confrontar a los tributos escogidos y hacerlos matarse los unos a los otros en medio de una determinada Arena. Sólo puede haber un vencedor, y él que logra librarse de la "encantadora" matanza tiene asegurada una vida de lujos y reconocimientos. Nada mal, sino fuera porque para eso debes arriesgarte la vida en ello y si que hay que tener pelotas para enfrentarte a cada infeliz con el que te toque.

Sea como sea, todos aquellos que estemos dentro de un rango de edad aceptable —Usualmente se empieza de los doce años y llega hasta los dieciocho— corremos el riesgo de ser escogidos. Irvin, que tiene 18, yo, con 17, Farlan, con 18 también... Inclusive Isabel, que ya tiene 13 años. Nadie se salva de la Cosecha, excepto, claro está, los críos que engordan y viven la buena vida en el Capitolio.

Los Juegos se remontan como un castigo hacia los Distritos, o esa es la mierda que entendí, porque apenas y he ido a las clases de Historia. Nuestra nación, **Panem**, surgió de entre las cenizas de una sector que antes era conocido como _Norteamérica_, estableciéndose el Capitolio como núcleo de mando, y los otros distritos sometidos ante él. Sin embargo, años después del renacimiento de nuestro país, acontecieron los denominados "Días Oscuros", en donde el Distrito 13 intentó rebelarse y alzarse por sobre el Capitolio y sus demandas. Por supuesto, los hicieron añicos antes de que pudieran decir pío. Como castigo por la gran porquería de esos idiotas ingenuos, los demás cargamos con el castigo y la furia del Capitolio, el cual estableció los Juegos del Hambre como un cruento recordatorio de que nadie debe siquiera intentar pasar por sobre su poder e influencia nuevamente.

Irvin lo sabe, yo lo sé. Hoy es el día en que cualquiera de nosotros dos será escogido de entre tantos otros más, y es muy probable porque, actualmente, envían más hombres a la arena que nadie. La razón es muy sencilla: La tasa de natalidad femenina ha estado muy descendida estos últimos años. Cada vez nacen menos mujeres, lo que supone un riesgo para el Capitolio, porque son ellas las únicas que puedan dar nuevas vidas a las cuales someter y hacer participes de su desagradable juego los próximos siglos que se avecinan. Por lo mismo, y hace un año atrás, se optó por revolver los papeles y ya no escoger estrictamente a una hombre o una mujer, sino lo que el azar designara. Me viene bien, porque, al menos en mi caso, siento alivio de saber que es más complejo que Isabel sea escogida. He pensado también en Farlan, pero lo cierto es que, frívolamente, creo que tiene muchas más posibilidades que Isabel en la arena, incluso más de las que yo mismo podría tener. Es inteligente y perceptivo, y sabe planificar las cosas, no por nada es algo así como el "cerebro" en casa. De todas formas, ambas muertes serían algo que me costaría demasiado aceptar.

Guardo un poco de silencio para enfrascarme unos cuantos segundos en el follaje verde del gran árbol que se alza sobre nosotros, con las gotas de rocío resbalando suavemente por las hojas y permutando en nada más que un atisbo apenas perceptible de humedad, antes de siquiera dar con el suelo. Por un momento el silencio del bosque, ese aire fresco y helado que te congela el aliento y la tenue luz del sol colándose por las aberturas del árbol resultaron un escenario lo suficientemente pacífico como para mantenerme ajeno de todo. Sin embargo, la voz de Irvin me hace regresar la vista, encontrándome directamente con esa mirada seria y calculadora, de esas que sólo pone cuando va a decir algo realmente importante. Me encantaría generar un escalofrío voluntario para darle a entender que acojona cuando esboza ese gesto, pero me lo guardo. Lo cierto es que me interesa lo que está a punto de decirme. Sin embargo, nada sale. Solo he sentido el peso de sus ojos sobre mí por un instante, y de pronto su rostro está apuntando en una dirección completamente distinta. Me siento ligeramente desconcertado pero, en realidad, supongo que ha de tener razones para callar ese algo que tanto me motivaba escuchar.

El silencio se mantiene reinante y, lentamente, comienza a parecerme molesto. Al menos, y aunque Irvin no es precisamente una persona en extremo elocuente, es quién más mantiene viva la llama de nuestras charlas cuando nos hallamos en el bosque. En esta ocasión es como si estuviese perdido en alguna otra parte, cuestionándose las cosas que debería decir y las que no. Mi propio fastidio, avivándose un poco más cada vez, me hacen encarar todo esto.

—Y bueno, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué mierda?

Cuando dirige la vista hacía mí de nuevo, como si le hubiese tomado desprevenido, se toma un buen rato antes de retornar a su usual expresión facial.

—El ratón.  
—¿Qué? —Arqueo una ceja, sin acabar de comprender.  
—El dicho es "Te comió la lengua el ratón". —Completa, con una especie de diversión contenida.

Por un segundo, quiero lanzarle por la cabeza una roca que tengo al lado mío.

—Tch, me rindo. De todos modos, estás demasiado callado. Y no me salgas con que estás preocupado por los Juegos.  
—Estoy preocupado por los Juegos. —Responde, directo— Pero, sólo he pensado que me gustaría tener la posibilidad de escapar contigo al bosque. He estudiado mucho esa idea. Me he dado cuenta de que ya no seré capaz de lidiar cada año con el temor de saber que las personas que componen mi día a día o yo mismo estamos en riesgo de ser seleccionados.

_Oh, aquí va_. Sus críticas y lógicas sobre esta realidad que vivimos.

—¿Dijiste escapar? ¿Conmigo? —Arrugo el entrecejo y dirijo directamente la mirada hacia la de él, incrustándola— Vamos, sabes que eso no es posible. Y yo no iría. Ni de coña. ¿Crees que me voy a dejar a "esos dos" aquí?  
—No es algo que sepas hasta que seas capaz de coger el riesgo.  
—No, no, te lo digo en serio. Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los sujetos que intentan eso.  
—Soy consciente. Pero pese a ello, si se diese la oportunidad...  
—Ya, como digas. No cuentes conmigo. —Le corto.  
—¿No has pensado en ello? ¿Qué es lo que ves ante ti cada Cosecha? —Irvin hace una pausa, como mimetizándose en el susurro que emite la brisa entre medio de las hojas— He pensado que cada año viviendo lo mismo ya no es una opción.** La desesperanza** y **la resignación**_ ya no son una opción. _Si no lo piensas por ti, velo por tu futura familia. Si de verdad querrías que vivieran lo mismo.

Dirijo la vista sobre él, quizás más agobiado que otra cosa. Esta clase de conversación, así de casual, de repente se ha tornado más densa.

—No voy a tener hijos. —Parpadeo y luego reafirmo la voz, simplemente intentando que sea más evidente mi dureza— Tampoco voy a casarme. Ya tengo suficiente con lo que debo preservar ahora.  
—Ya veo. Entonces, mi ofrecimiento ha sido denegado. —Por un segundo, noto cierto grado de resignación en su voz. También, por otra parte, me he notado a mí mismo cuestionando si acaso eso no había sido una indirecta que planteaba una posibilidad sincera de su parte. Como si realmente había pensado que podíamos huir los dos. Irvin solo vuelve a relajar su gesto.

De pronto, es como si me sintiese culpable por algo en lo que no debería. Quiero decir, ¿Debería sentirme así sólo por rechazar su idea de escaparnos? ¿Por querer seguir en este lugar, conteniendo la respiración cada año cuando se realizan los sorteos, esperando a que no salga ninguna persona importante? ¿Por pensar en las personas que tengo encima en vez de mí mismo aun cuando nunca me he sentido así de empático?

Bueno, cuidar de esos dos es lo única buena acción que podría llevarme hasta la tumba. Las únicas personas que no podría abandonar porque jamás me abandonaron aún siendo yo una pequeña mierda. Los únicos a quienes quiero resguardar con tanto ahínco, incluso antes de quienes alguna vez llamé _padres_ y nunca en la vida volví a reconocer.

Irme por mí mismo, con Irvin sobretodo, no estaba dentro de mis planes. Si debía de tolerar más años de hambre, frío, cansancio e incertidumbre pensando en cuando llegará el momento de mi paseito fúnebre hasta el Capitolio, correría el riesgo. Ya no hay culpa. Es mi elección, y no me arrepiento. Él podía anhelar escapes mortales, futuros repletos de niños bombeando su sangre y cuanta porquería se le ocurriera y no lo juzgaría, porque es normal y cualquiera puede pensar como se le dé la gana. Pero que a mí no me arrastre.

—Tch, si que te gusta arriesgar el culo en ideas suicidas. —Replico, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento. Antes de que pueda volver a decir algo más, y evitando la charla que ya me resulta del todo molesta, le lanzo una pequeña piedrita, la cual atrapa con cierto apremio— Como sea, felicidades, tenemos otro nuevo año de unos increíbles Juegos del Hambre. —Su rostro ensombrecido permuta ahora en ese típico semblante sereno que usualmente sostiene, y, lo cierto es, que prefiero que se mantenga de este modo antes de que continúe ideando cosas que podrían atarle una soga al cuello si las dijese en público— ...Que la suerte esté...  
—...Siempre, siempre de vuestra parte. —Termina Irvin, con una entonación que si bien denotaba normalidad y gracia, por dentro oculta una aspereza que me deja alerta en lo que queda de nuestra reunión en el bosque.

Porque él estaba hablando en serio, y de todos modos, yo lo he mandado a la mierda.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Nos hemos reunido en la pequeña plaza del Distrito 12, separándonos en filas a medida que hacemos notar nuestra presencia durante el Sorteo. Los Agentes de la Paz se mantienen custodiando los alrededores dispuestos a evitar cualquier posible intento de escape que pueda efectuarse de entre la multitud, asunto imposible, porque nadie puede ser así de estúpido. En un rincón apartado algunos sujetos se disponen a hacer apuestas, juntando dinero y chucherías que forman un pequeño montoncito apilado en la misma calle.

Isabel se sujeta con fuerza de la manga de mi camisa y de la de Farlan, como si temiese que fuésemos a desaparecer en un instante y ella misma no tuviese la  
oportunidad de detenerlo. En cuanto nos designan nuestros sitios debemos hacer todo un esfuerzo para que mantenga la calma, Farlan ayudando mucho más que yo en lograr tranquilizarla, porque difundir aliento o consuelo nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Cuando parece que la pequeña niña ha logrado captar el mensaje, dirige su mirada hasta mí, buscando la aprobación. Por un instante es como si dijese desde el interior de su mente "Hermano mayor, ¿Es cierto que todo estará bien? ¿Volveremos a casa cuando esto termine y comeremos la cena juntos como siempre lo hacemos?"; y yo solo puedo apretar la mandíbula y asentir hacia ella, dirigiendo una mano hasta su cabeza y desordenando un poco el cabello rojizo atado en dos graciosas coletas.

Ya lo había dicho. _Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras._

—Está bien. Esperemos a que pase esta... cosa —He tenido que contenerme de escupir una grosería— y volveremos todos a casa.

Isabel sonríe y las palabras parecen como magia, porque se dirige a su lugar dando saltitos luego de musitar un cantarín "_Está bien_".

Sí, sí._ Estaremos bien_.

Las mujeres tienen menos posibilidades de salir que los hombres gracias a que todos los papeles se hallan mezclados. En el Distrito 12, debido a ese mismo descenso en la tasa, no hay demasiadas féminas. Es casi improbable que Isabel toque un puesto en la tarima. En la misma urna, se repiten variadas veces los nombres de quienes han pedido teselas arriesgándose a entrar más veces en la selección. Mi nombre debe de repetirse unas doce veces, el de Farlan, ocho, el de Irvin, unas once. Entre Farlan y yo acordamos que nunca dejaríamos a Isabel pedir esas teselas. Esas dos ideas bastan para que pueda sentirme tranquilo y me retire al lugar asignado.

Los murmullos invaden el aire pesado de la plaza, entremezclándose los unos con los otros hasta formar un zumbido molesto, ese habitual que surge en medio de las multitudes. Me mantengo quieto, conteniendo la voz, de vez en cuando alzando la vista para buscar la cabeza pelirroja de Isabel entre el tumulto de niños, o el ademán nervioso de Farlan, quién estoy seguro ha comenzado a sudar frío. No veo absolutamente nada. Por el contrario, sólo he sido capaz de divisar a Irvin quién, de pie entre un montón de muchachos más bajos que él, sobresale con su cabellera rubia, desarreglada aun cuando intenta con tanto esfuerzo mantenerlo peinado sin que le moleste el fleco, y lo suficientemente derecho como para que logre confundirlo con una estatua de piedra. La estatura favorece a mi vista, así como me hace chasquear la lengua. Brevemente nuestros ojos se encuentran, pero, para mi fortuna, ya no persiste esa tensión que surgió cuando conversábamos en el bosque. En este momento somos cómplices, entre nosotros y entre todos los presentes. Todos sabemos que tenemos posibilidades de morir, y todos nos hemos presentado para atestiguarlo.

Miro ahora a mis costados. Reconozco los rostros temerosos y jadeantes de algunos compañeros de la escuela, algunos apretando los puños, y otros mordiéndose el labio para no echarse a gritar ahí mismo producto de la histeria. No podría precisar sus nombres, porque desde que cumplí los quince mis asistencias al colegio fueron de mal en peor. Cuando tienes que trabajar, cazar —Y a veces, hurtar— para sobrevivir, los estudios definitivamente deben pasar a un segundo plano. Pese a ello, algunos me han visto y me saludan de vez en tanto, agitando sus manos en un gesto apenas visible por mí. Por mi parte, me limito a inclinar la cabeza de forma muy ligera y justo a tiempo, porque un tintinear de tacones en la grava hace que todos en la plaza dirijan con apremio la vista al frente. Ya llegó la hora.

Desde mi posición puedo divisar el contoneo en la figura de Hitch, la encargada del Capitolio para realizar el Sorteo en el Distrito 12. Camina con mucho orgullo y altanería, de vez en cuando haciendo extraños aleteos con sus manos como si quisiese cortar el viento a su alrededor. Su cabello corto, ondulado y de un extraño color castaño hace contraste con el excesivo maquillaje que trae: Mejillas saturadas de un rojizo muy poco sutil. El delineador negro remarcando exagerado sus ojos, pequeños y afilados con brillo de hiena, ocultos bajo la densa capa de pestañas postizas. La sonrisa socarrona y molesta que parece navegar en lapiz labial, de vez en cuando curvándose en una mueca de disgusto que prueba lo desagradable que le resulta encontrarse aquí. Bueno, no creo que sea tan desagradable como el vestido que lleva encima, recubierto de vuelos y encajes, así como esos zapatos abominables de casi quince centímetros que trastabillan a cada paso que da por la tierra polvorienta. A mi gusto, se ve ridícula; pero quién demonios soy yo para juzgar la moda del Capitolio. Tampoco es que me interese cuando de seguro yo debo ser igual de extravagante para ellos, pero bien que sirve para mofarse un rato.

El silencio se apodera de las masas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tenemos a Hitch en el escenario, acoplando el micrófono y mirándonos con arrogancia mientras se apresta a hablarnos en ese tono de voz suyo tan evidente, saturado de cinismo y falsedad, remarcado solo por el acento peculiar del lugar donde proviene. Respiro hondo y dirijo la vista hacia la mujer frente a mí, asegurando a mi mente por última vez que es sensato mantenerse calmo. No es la primera vez que he pasado por esto, pero... No entiendo por qué demonios me siento tan intranquilo hoy. ¿Sería esta ansiedad producto de la conversación que mantuve con Irvin? ¿Como si su idea comenzara a atormentarme poco a poco? ¿Sería esa culpa que antes había sentido por no tomar en cuenta sus pensamientos?

Sea como sea, ya no hay tiempo para pensar en esto. El alcalde ya ha empezado a hablar y, después de su discurso, comienza a resonar el Himno de Panem en medio de la muchedumbre. Enseguida ejecutan la muestra audiovisual en el televisor gigante ante nosotros, narrando todos los acontecimientos que conllevaron a idear los Juegos del Hambre y volverlo, más adelante y hasta hoy en día, una realidad de todos los años.

Panem resurgiendo de ese mítico Norteamérica, El Capitolio y los Distritos, Los Días Oscuros producto de la rebelión del 13, Los Juegos del Hambre como un oscuro recordatorio de que nadie puede sobrepasar el poder del Capitolio... Y entonces, todo acaba.

Lo que viene a continuación pasa lo suficientemente rápido como para preocuparme en atenderlo.

Invitan a subir al único vencedor —vivo— del Distrito 12, Dotto Pixis. No hago afán de prestar atención a lo que está sucediendo frente a nosotros, porque me ocupo más en lanzar miradas de reojo hacia la dirección donde está Irvin, quién me la regresa con la misma intensidad. Nos comunicamos sin palabras y solo en conexión visual por unos instantes, antes de que un agente se posicione muy cerca de donde él está y se vea obligado a atender lo que sucede. La charla muda se ha roto, y aquí estoy de nuevo, navegando en la nada. Rápidamente vuelvo las pupilas en dirección al podio, en donde puedo notar a un no muy sobrio Pixis lo suficientemente cerca como para incomodar a Hitch, quien con ademanes poco y nada disimulados, intenta señalarles a los Agentes que le quiten esa molestia de encima.

Al final, el lamentable sujeto decide arrinconarse por sí solo en un sector del escenario, quizás aún mínimamente consciente de cómo la está cagando. Bueno, es un avance.

Ya repuesta y arreglando un mechón tieso de cabello con demasiado permanente, la asesora retoma el micrófono y entonces —finalmente— va directo al punto. Da sus explicaciones previas, suelta su tan particular "Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte" y hace retumbar nuevamente sus tacos mientras se dirige a la urna que contiene los nombres de todos los habitantes del Distrito entre los doce y dieciocho años.

—Bueno, es una lástima que ya no podamos decir "Las damas primero". —Comenta, intentando ser simpática. A mí me parece burlesca.— Veamos lo que el azar nos depara.

Por un instante la calma vuelve a invadirme. Entonces pienso que todo está bien. Que todo estará bien porque _siempre ha estado bien_, al menos en este asunto. Que Isabel solo tiene un papel con su nombre allí dentro, que hay más hombres que mujeres en el Distrito, que gracias a ese déficit de población femenina el sorteo está mezclado, que tengo que dejar de pensar porque Hitch ya ha introducido su mano en el contenedor de cristal y ahora sostiene un papel entre sus dedos.

_Todo estará bien_. Me intento convencer de eso y, joder, al menos sirve.

Hitch abre con una lentitud casi infernal la hoja blanca y fina, mientras que todos cerca de mí contienen la respiración y aprietan los puños, bordeando el pánico. Yo no lo siento. Nunca he tenido esa sensación. Lo más cercano y bajo que podría llegar a experimentar es esa intranquilidad de hace algunos minutos y hasta ahí, porque esta mierda opresiva no va a ganarme.

La mirada rasgada de la mujer del Capitolio pestañea al leer el nombre, y puedo notar por ese tintineo en sus ojos que ya tiene su respuesta. Acerca sus labios de un rojo casi sangrante hasta el micrófono, manteniendo el papel en sus manos. Y mientras ella se apresta a pronunciar el nombre del pobre infeliz, logro captar las coletas pelirrojas de Isabel semi ocultas en una masa de cuerpos humanos temblorosos y confusos, mientras ella permanece atenta, segura e inalterable.

Hago lo mismo, porque Hitch ya ha abierto la boca.

Estaremos bien. Todos bien. Sanos y salvos. Farlan trabajará, Isabel batallará con sus tareas, y yo seguiré cazando cada día y manteniendo esa maldita choza que llamamos hogar lo más limpia posible... Entonces la voz de la mujer hace eco en el micrófono y se transmite hasta mis oídos con la suficiente intensidad para sacarme de mi vago sosiego.

—Isabel Magnolia.

* * *

**III**

* * *

El nombre se atrofia en mis oídos y comienza a resonar como un ruido desesperante, clamando por mermar la calma que hasta hace poco había mantenido. Durante unos instantes no siento nada, nada más que un temblor delirante en los puños y esa sensación de que me han cortado los putos pies, porque no soy capaz de dar con ellos. Cuando creo que recuperaré el aliento, la voz satírica de Hitch vuelve a retumbar una y otra vez en mi cerebro, recreándome como se han jugado las cartas en este momento.

Obligo a mi cabeza a reaccionar porque debo hacerlo, y porque es necesario. Sin pensarlo dirijo la vista hacia donde segundos antes se hallaba el rojizo tan  
reconocible en las hebras de Isabel, con ese peinado que la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que es, y firme ante la adversidad. Y así es como la veo ahora, caminando directamente hacia su muerte por el pasadizo que ha formado la gente, quién le ha abierto paso sin siquiera replicar. Sí, está ahí, derecha como solo ella puede estarlo y con esa expresión que para una persona cualquiera sería la de una niñita realmente valerosa; pero para mí, que la conozco mejor, es fácil saber lo que realmente significa. Es el rostro que siempre tiene cuando está a punto de echarse a llorar.

**Rabia. Impotencia**. Puedo presentir algunas miradas sobre mí, y sé de quienes son. Farlan, que de seguro no da crédito a esto, e Irvin, recriminando quizás la idea de la que yo mismo me burlé. _"Vámonos"_.

Pero no me importa, ninguno de esos dos me importa ahora, porque ellos no están en el lugar en el que está ella en este preciso instante. Porque el primer azar fue lanzado, y por el momento, no corren el riesgo de morir. Porque ni yo mismo estoy pensando en como me siento. Lo único que veo son los pasos extraviados de esa niña que en una semana no será sino sólo otra víctima más.

_Otro niño perdido._

Lo que hago a continuación me hace desconocerme a mí mismo, porque nunca haría esto. Debo de estar loco. Quizás ya enloquecí. Desde el día en que quedé solo porque un hombre y una mujer a los que me veía obligado a llamar "Papá" y "Mamá" me dejaron por no ser capaces de alimentarme, prometí que no volvería a preocuparme por nadie más que mí mismo y mi supervivencia. Iba a vivir solo, iba a sustentarme solo. Una persona como yo no tenía necesidad de nadie más.

La creencia de toda mi corta vida.

Pero ellos fueron ese cambio. Supongo. Y soy un idiota. Aunque diga que no, caeré de todos modos en lo mismo, y ya nada me importa. Sólo la niñita que camina como una muerta mientras su destino se zanja y la encadena al cruento escenario que han preparado unos cerdos sin ánimos de escrúpulos.

Me empiezo a mover entremedio de todo el mar de cuerpos, acelerando a cada paso que doy sobre la grava sucia y polvorienta. Me agito, empujo, y en ocasiones las personas me abren el paso por sí solas, quizás pensando que mi reacción es natural. _Pero no, no es natural_. Porque si estuviera actuando como normalmente lo hago, ni siquiera habría considerado la pequeña posibilidad de haberme movido de mi puesto.

Cuando estoy pisando el mismo camino que ella recorre y ahora a la vista de todo el mundo, una sola palabra se me escapa en lo que creí sería un murmullo, mas se concreta en un llamado marcado y severo.

—Isabel.

La evocación le alerta, haciendo que se detenga por unos instantes para intentar verme, pero el apremio de uno de los agentes la hace seguir avanzando. Ante ello una sensación de desesperación me embarga.

—¡Isabel! ¡Isabel!

Mi voz se ha alterado lo suficiente para que todos presten atención al sujeto demente que se ha lanzado a —posiblemente— detener el destino infalible de quién dentro de poco no será más que otra difunta del Distrito 12. Entonces avanzo hacia ella, con la mente lo suficientemente bloqueada para saber que ya no estoy pensando. Los Agentes de la Paz me retienen, y en medio del forcejeo, mis ojos se cruzan con los incrédulos de Isabel, a quién aun obligan a avanzar.

Entonces, pierdo la cabeza.

—¡Soy voluntario! —Exclamo, ante la mirada expectante de todos los que están reunidos en la plaza. Inclusive Hitch se ha sorprendido, quitando esa expresión aburrida y cínica que habitualmente trae— ¡Soy voluntario! —Por un momento, temo que no se escuche lo suficiente. Aprovecho la distracción de mis captores para soltarme y ponerme firme en medio del camino, mentón en alto e intentando parecer lo más decidido posible, como si supiera lo que ahora estaba haciendo. —Me ofrezco voluntario como Tributo en su lugar.

Los murmullos no tardan en invadir lo que antes fue una atmósfera silenciosa y tensa. Hitch parpadea confusa, pero rápidamente se repone, con un extraño brillo divertido asomando en sus ojos de hiena desabrida.

—Vaya, tenemos un inesperado cambio en los eventos. —Comenta a través del micrófono— Aunque es un chico, y ella una chica, huh... —Por un momento, parece que aquella desarrapada mujer comienza a cuestionarse aquellas reglas de género que, en la actualidad, ya no tenían el mismo peso. Sin embargo, ante el ademán desinteresado del Alcalde sobre ese asunto, deja las dudas bastante rápido. Su rostro vuelve a iluminarse— ¡Espléndido! ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Traíganlo hasta aquí!

Los agentes que antes custodiaban a Isabel ahora la empujan lejos del camino, dirigiendo sus blanquecinos y brillosos trajes hasta donde yo me encuentro, totalmente desconcertado y seco de pensamientos. La niña de las coletas dirige su mirada hasta a mí, temerosa, como si fuese incapaz de procesar lo que está sucediendo ahora. Cuando parece que ha logrado poner en orden su mente, la expresión se le quiebra y, en el preciso instante en que me han cogido para llevarme hasta la tarima, comienza a gritar mi nombre y a extender sus brazos, con intención de correr hasta mí. En medio de un ágil movimiento, Farlan salta de entre la multitud y la carga en sus espaldas, mientras Isabel forcejea, grita y exige que la deje bajarse.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡Bájame Farlan! ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Hermano mayor no puedes ir allí! ¡Suéltame! ¡Hermano!

Yo ya no miro atrás. De todos modos, sé que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de lo que he hecho. Encuentro mi mirada con la de Farlan, y sé que ambos estamos igual de perdidos en medio de esta serie de sucesos inexplicables. Al final, parece que lo único que he logrado transmitirle es "No permitas que ella venga hasta aquí", porque sólo asiente y atrae con más fuerza el menudo cuerpo de la niña hasta sí mismo.

Una vez en el escenario dirijo mi mirada vacía hasta la multitud, quién me la devuelve conmocionada. Y ya no siento nada. Es como si me hubiesen colmado de sensaciones desesperantes y, de pronto, las hubiesen exprimido de un sólo golpe.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz de Hitch me saca sin anestesia de mis cavilaciones. Sin embargo, sólo puedo verle y emitir un simple y dudoso "huh".

—Qué cual es tu nombre. —Repite, con fastidio.  
—...Rivaille. —Contesto, sintiendo mi voz mucho más distante y ajena.  
—Entonces, ¡Ya tenemos a nuestro primer tributo! ¡Y voluntario nada más y nada menos! ¡Aplausos para Rivaille... Uhm, ¿No tienes un apellido? —Cuestiona, pero sólo puedo negar con la cabeza. La mujer se descoloca un poco ante esa abstracción, mas parece decidir no escudriñar mucho en ello. No hay más que pueda ofrecer para su presentación— Está bien, ¡Ahora sí demos un aplauso para Rivaille!

Sin embargo, lo único que obtengo es silencio. Hitch hace una mueca de disgusto, como pensando en lo aburrido que le parece el distrito y en porque siempre debe venir a esta clase de sitio tan sucio y denso. Sin embargo, eso no quita el brillo palpitante en sus pupilas. Por primera vez en su carrera ha pasado algo diferente a todas las Cosechas anteriores. Eso debe ser suficiente como para conmocionarla.

—Bueno, bueno. Prosigamos con el sorteo. —Replica cansina, acomodando parte de ese cabello tan castaño y tieso que tiene. Intento mantenerme tranquilo, serio, lo suficientemente altanero como para dar la impresión de que he hecho esto consciente de mis oportunidades en el Juego, y de que no les daré ninguna facilidad a todos esos infelices en la Arena. No pueden verme débil. Sentimental no sería la palabra exacta, porque he vivido desprendido de esa clase de basuras, y nunca me he caracterizado por ser una persona emotiva. Estoy seguro de que no soy más que un desalmado ante los ojos de las personas en el Distrito. La acción que adopté al momento de intercambiar mi vida por la de Isabel podría ser la última actitud mínimamente benigna que he llegado a tener porque, de todos modos, ya soy un cadáver.

Colmo mi nariz de ese aire que bien reconozco del 12, una mezcla entre árboles y asfalto, tierra húmeda y carbón, humo y pureza. Ya no volveré a este lugar, porque he tenido la estúpida idea de sacrificarme por alguien más y, pese a ello, no cargo con ningún peso. Ha sido una elección sin arrepentimientos, un instante lo suficientemente fugaz en el que por primera vez creo que puedo morir por alguien más. De todos modos, en mi vida, han sido incontables las veces en que decidí entregarme y aceptar la muerte. Una más no significa nada, porque la maldita es parte de mi esencia.

Poco a poco he asimilado mi situación. Mi vista se mantiene fija en un punto cualquiera frente a mí, evitando por completo buscar entre el gentío algún rostro  
familiar, ya sea el de Farlan e Isabel o incluso, el de Irvin. Recordar sus palabras llenas de verdad en el bosque y en como me negué a escuchar sus ideales sólo hacen que me sienta más mierda que antes. Para mi fortuna, Hitch ha dirigido sus pasos hasta la urna y en medio de un fisgoneo rápido ya ha atrapado un papel fino entre sus dedos. Eso es suficiente para distraerme por completo de mis pesares: Ahora mismo me pregunto quién será la persona de mi Distrito que me acompañará durante el viaje al Capitolio y la cual, indudablemente, se convertirá en mi enemiga en cuanto el Juego comience.

Pestañeo y mantengo mis labios sellados, tieso como una estatua y observando hasta el más mínimo movimiento de la mujer frente a mí. Poco a poco, con una delicadeza que pecaba de irritante, Hitch abre el papel y libera el nombre del segundo tributo del 12. Se aproxima hasta el micrófono nuevamente en aquel resonar de tacones, contoneándose como la culebra que realmente es. En cuanto ya está lo suficientemente cerca para dar a conocer al segundo infeliz después de mí, mis oídos ya se hayan expectantes.

—Eren Jaeger.

En medio de los nuevos murmullos que han surgido entre la gente, el arrastre de las suelas por el suelo polvoriento, y los Agentes de la Paz removiendo sus cuerpos para escoltar a quién ahora es conocido como el segundo tributo del Distrito 12, un golpe de realidad cae sobre mí como un balde agua fría.

Eren Jaeger, ese muchacho de quince años que siempre veo rodeado de amigos. Eren Jaeger, el hijo del único doctor del Distrito y dueño de la farmacéutica, Grisha Jaeger; aquel hombre que dio trabajo a Farlan. Eren Jaeger, quién vive una situación cómoda y armoniosa, quién nunca ha pasado el hambre o el frío, porque sus padres cuentan con los recursos para mantenerle. Eren Jaeger, quién durante un invierno de antaño y con tan solo ocho años, salvó a costa de sí mismo a un mendigo mocoso, desgraciado y desdeñable, de morir congelado y hambriento...

_No_. Simplemente **no**. No **Eren Jaeger.**

Rápidamente, mi vista se dirige hasta la abertura que ha comenzado a formarse en el tumulto, trazando un camino para que el otro seleccionado pueda salir y encontrarse con Hitch en la tarima. Lo diviso entonces: Cabello castaño despeinado, cejas pobladas y aquella amplia y ancha espalda que hace juego con su estatura. Sin embargo, lo que más capturo y desde siempre me ha parecido destacable en su aspecto, son aquellos grandes, chispeantes ojos verde turquesa, colmados de una determinación y voluntad que peca de indómita y fiera. Incluso ahora, que está siendo conducido a su mismísima muerte, esa brillo casi mordaz no desaparece. Todo ello es suficiente para que parezca tenaz e inquebrantable en su marcha fúnebre, como si el miedo no fuese suficiente para dominarlo y estuviese dispuesto a luchar hasta el último aliento que le permitan sus pulmones. Por un momento lo comparo con el vacío y la inexpresión en mi mismo y me doy cuenta de que a su lado solo debo parecer una especie de títere hueco y sin gracia. Mal comienzo.

Definitivamente, esto ha empezado de la peor forma posible.

Él se posiciona a mi lado ahora, manos detrás de la espalda y en un gesto duro y pétreo. Le observo de reojo a ratos, y es en medio de esas miradas fugitivas hasta él que nuestros ojos acaban encontrándose de forma fugaz y efímera. Dirijo con prisa la vista al frente, evitando la coincidencia, cuestionándome —por el peso que siento sobre mí mismo— si seguirá observándome o solo estoy sugestionando las circunstancias.

De todos modos, dudo que esté sintiendo la misma sensación incómoda que ha comenzado a apilarse en mí. Nunca hemos cruzado palabra alguna, y dudo mucho que recuerde aquellos sucesos que, hasta ahora, siempre había tenido presentes. Pero yo soy una rata callejera. Él, el apreciado hijo de un doctor, siempre acompañado de diferentes personas. No tendría ni por qué molestarse en recordar algo sobre mí.

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Entonces, ya tenemos a nuestros tributos! —La voz de Hitch interrumpe por milésima vez todo aquello en lo que estoy pensando, y es oportuno, porque puedo volver a vaciarme. O eso creí, pues la última orden me hace quedar más estático de lo que antes pude haber estado. De pronto, siento ganas de patearla del escenario y que se caiga de culo. Conveniente.

_Pero improbable._

—¡Salúdense!

Y por esto digo que hay cosas que son sólo innecesarias. Aún así, el saludo es algo que de ninguna forma puedo negar. Es simbólico, y Hitch lo ha ejecutado todos los años en que ha venido hasta aquí. La gente espera en un silencio arduo, clavando como estacas sus ojos tanto en mí como en la persona que tengo a mi lado.

Entonces, Jaeger me mira. Yo lo miro. Nos colocamos frente a frente y por unos segundos nos quedamos así, sin hacer nada, convirtiéndonos en meras columnas de piedra sobre el escenario. Puedo sentir esa necesidad de _rememorar_ agobiando en lo más hondo de mi mente, y tengo que desviar la mirada hasta el suelo para que aquello no comience a atormentarme con más y más intensidad. Sin embargo, sé que no puedo seguir evitando esto.

_Eren Jaeger es mi compañero Tributo ahora. En un Juego donde tengo que matar si no quiero que acaben matándome. Eso lo incluye a él. Pero no puedo matarlo. **No puedo**._

_Esa deuda_ no me lo permite.

En el momento en que el chico de menor edad extiende su mano hasta a mí —para concretar el saludo que Hitch nos ha indicado— y siento el roce de su piel contra la mía, un escalofrío de reconocimiento me recorre y causa estragos en el sector de mi cerebro en donde —creo— guardo las memorias. Sosteniendo con firmeza su mano ahora, he regresado a aquella tarde de invierno fría y lluviosa, en donde yo, con solo once años, moribundo y abandonado, había aceptado entregarme por primera vez al evidente y gélido regazo de la muerte.

* * *

_Aclaraciones Finales_: Si no quedó muy claro, he aquí quienes ocupan los papeles principales: **Rivaille** como** Katniss**,** Eren** como **Peeta**, **Irvin** como **Gale**, **Pixis** como **Haymitch** e** Isabel** (Quienes no hayan leído "A choice with no Regrets", el spin-off de Rivaille, quizás se hallen un poco perdidos) como **Prim**. Todo esto lo he decido de acuerdo al paralelo y similitudes que he podido encontrar en sus personalidades. Aún estoy en proceso de decidir quienes ocuparán el lugar de los otros personajes, pero algún aporte al respecto se agradecería infinitamente.

Si te ha gustado como va, recuerda dejar tu **review**. ¡Muchas gracias de antemano!


End file.
